


My Mind Ain't Level

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Public Sex, hawaii five-0 kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny follow a suspect to a party.  The only thing is, this isn't the kind of party they were expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mind Ain't Level

**Author's Note:**

> For Shinysylver, who asked for: Danny/Steve, very public sex.

When they learnt that their suspect was going to be attending a private party, Danny had kind of expected it be the usual kind of party thrown by big time drug dealers. He's imagined lots of champagne, card tables, pretty girls and expensive suits.

Turns out, it wasn't that sort of party at all.

The party's in a house on the beach that's bigger than the whole of Danny's apartment block. Champagne is flowing freely enough, along with every other kind of alcohol and drug that you'd expect. That's where the resemblance ends though.

The lights are dimmed and the place is lit but just a few floor lamps and dozens and dozens of thick white candles. There's couches and chaises and piles of blankets and cushions in all the rooms and there are couples, threesomes and occasionally more people using them. In each room there's a floor show and each and every one is explicitly sexual. The place reeks of incense and sex and the combination is making Danny's eyes water, which at least makes it easier to try and pretend that he's ignoring what's going on around him.

He carefully doesn't look at Steve as they pick their way through the rooms; past the floor show of a young woman wearing nothing but a shimmering layer of oil teasing a man who's equally naked with a vibrator while two guys on a chaise have their hands in each other's pants, and on the blankets, a woman's riding one guy's dick while sucking the breast of a second girl.

It's the same in every room and Danny's never really been into public sex or real life voyeurism, but it's impossible to remain unaffected by the blatant and uninhibited displays around him. It's also torture having Steve next to him, close enough to touch, but off limits.

They haven't seen their guy anywhere in the place and they're halfway through a second circuit when Danny spots one of the security guys eyeing them with suspicion. He risks a glance at Steve who nods to acknowledge that he's seen it too. When Steve takes hold of Danny's elbow, he expects to be steered towards the nearest door. He isn't expecting to end up pressed against a wall, with Steve plastered against his front.

Steve dips his head until he's breathing in Danny's ear and the fact that he's breathing faster than normal is really not helping the situation any as far as Danny is concerned. On the one hand, it's reassuring to know that McGarrett's human enough to be aroused by all the sex going on around them, but on the other, it sends Danny's mind to places that it's smarter not to visit when the person who's had a starring role in several recent fantasies is breathing in your ear and has a leg between yours.

"We've been spotted," Steve says and the spike of annoyance that sends through Danny helps keep him focused on the job.

"Yes, Steven, I noticed. Which is why we should be looking for an exit here."

"No, he's got to still be here. We saw him come in and Chin and Kono are watching the exit; they'd have let us know if he'd left." Steve's practically nuzzling a spot under Danny's ear and Danny has a sudden, terrifying vision of what Steve's planning to do to maintain their cover.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Steve, no. There will be another opportunity to get this guy."

"When?" Steve asks, desperately, "When this guy's got another dozen girls so hooked on his shit that they end up working the streets for him? When another couple of teenagers OD? When, Danny?"

Danny bangs his head against the wall, because damnit all, Steve's right and he's also a fucking bastard, because he knows the buttons to push to bring Danny around to his side.

"I hate you," is all Danny can say and it sounds weak, but in that moment, he really does, a bit.

"No you don't," Steve replies, desperation gone and confidence back and Danny has to resist to temptation to knee the smug bastard in the balls, because he's pretty sure that's just going to make things worse.

Even though he's expecting it, he still flinches just a little when Steve kisses him. He can feel Steve's grimace against his lips, but he doesn't pull away and Danny does the only thing he can; he gets a handful of Steve's hair, longer now than when they first met, and pulls until Steve moves to where Danny wants him. When he's got the angle he wants, Danny gives everything he has, kisses Steve as deeply as he can.

He can't quite shut out the sounds from all around them, or the knowledge that they're in public, but that doesn't stop him putting his hand on Steve's ass and tugging him in closer, or arching his own hips against Steve's. The kiss is still cautious, as if they're feeling each other out, but it's also hot as hell.

The small hitch in Steve's breath when Danny rolls his hips makes Danny's stomach flip and in a second everything goes from careful to frantic. Steve half pushes, half pulls Danny along the wall and onto a nearby chaise. As Danny falls, hands still on Steve, he catches sight of the security guy. He's no longer watching them with suspicion, but with a blatant interest instead. Danny looks away, but he finds more than one pair of eyes watching him and Steve and as much as it disturbs him, it also gives him an unexpected thrill.

He meets Steve's kiss eagerly, and manages to get a hand down the back of Steve's dress pants. Steve retaliates by bracing himself on one hand and using the other to open the buttons on Danny's shirt. Danny knows this is madness. They're in the middle of a job, surrounded by people who would have absolutely no problem shooting either of them, and if their guy slips past them, it's going to be really fucking hard to explain what they were doing that distracted them so. None of which is enough to make him stop. He's been thinking about getting his hands on Steve for months and the way Steve is sucking and biting marks into Danny's shoulder and chest like he wants to mark Danny, he's not been the only one.

Steve's clearly got a goal in mind and when he fumbles Danny's pants open and drags them and Danny's underwear down to mid thigh, it's pretty damned obvious what that goal is. Danny's stuck between feeling embarrassingly and uncomfortably exposed and incredibly aroused at the way Steve slides to his knees between Danny's legs and licks his lips. A couple of admiring and envious stares from other people in the room make Danny's skin prickle and his dick twitch.

He can't hold in the groan when Steve licks a long stripe up Danny's cock, tongue curling over the head. Danny wants to close his eyes, but he can't stop looking; it's a dirty fantasy come true, Steve McGarrett on his knees, mouth stretched around Danny's cock with his hands down his own pants. It makes Danny wish for condoms and lube because he really, really wants to fuck McGarrett right now.

When Steve cups a hand around Danny's balls, then lets one finger drift back until he can tease Danny with just a hint of pressure, Danny decides he'd be just as happy with getting fucked. He drops a hand to Steve's head. He only wants to touch, but when Steve shivers, he wonders. He pushes a little harder and Steve groans, deep in his throat. Danny takes the hint and uses more pressure, forcing Steve's mouth down until he's practically deep throating Danny. Danny moves his hand away immediately, but Steve doesn't pull back for several seconds. When he does, there's just a hint of tears in his eyes and his lips are slick and shiny and he looks even more turned on than Danny is.

Danny lasts through a dozen more rounds of forcing Steve down onto his cock, and he's disturbed at himself that when he finally falls into orgasm, it's to the soft sounds of Steve trying to fight his gag reflex. Steve pulls away as Danny comes and ends up with a long string of semen connecting his lips to Danny's dick and it's enough to make Danny's gut clench with one last spasm. Steve's eyes are half closed and he's jerking himself off furiously, but he doesn't stop looking at Danny and as much as Danny feels vulnerable, half dressed and orgasm-stupid, he doesn't look away either.

Every muscle in Steve's body seems to tense when he comes and the only sound he makes is a quiet _oh, oh, oh_ , over and over, almost as if he's hurting. When it's over, he rests his head against Danny's thigh and Danny finds himself petting Steve's hair, like he's a big drowsy cat.

He knows that in a few minutes, they're going to have to pull themselves together and go find their guy, all the while acting like nothing's changed, like they haven't just crossed a line tonight. He can't find any regret for it though.

Steve shifts and pulls his hand out of his pants and wipes it on the chaise. Danny rolls his eyes and Steve just grins. It's not quite the normal grin and it doesn't entirely reach his eyes, and Danny tries not to wonder if this has damaged their partnership. When they're presentable and properly dressed, Steve gets to his feet with disgusting ease, given how long he's been kneeling, and offers Danny a hand. Danny takes it and when Steve pulls a little too hard, he isn't ready for it and stumbles into Steve's chest. Steve wraps an arm around him and puts his mouth back near Danny's ear.

"When we get out of here, I want to take you home and do this properly, in a bed. Please tell me you want that too?"

Danny grins, knowing he probably looks as crazy as Steve, "Then lets stop fucking about, find our guy and get the hell out of here."

Steve pulls away and yeah, he's grinning as hard as Danny.

Which is, of course, the moment that Chin starts shouting in their ears, followed a few seconds later by HPD bursting in. There's a period where everything gets crazy and there's lots of shouting and guns being waved, but for once, no-one actually shoots.

When the cluster fuck is sorted out and the suspect is finally in Chin and Kono's capable custody, Steve shoves Danny into the car with an expression that reminds Danny of the way Steve looked, sucking on Danny's cock. As a result, when Steve breaks every traffic law there is on the way to his place, Danny doesn't complain once.


End file.
